My life with InuYasha
by Animelover4e
Summary: Sequel to High School Hell! Kagome and InuYasha are now living together and Kagome is planning to go to college(hopefully InuYasha as well) but things turn around. InuYasha surprises her with a proposal! Kagomes life will be different than what she planned it to be. What will happen in InuYasha and Kagomes relationship? PLEASE READ XD
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! It's finally here! The sequal you always wanted! I hope it's as good as the last one! HEHE well enjoy! xD**  
**ALL CREDIT OF ANIME GOES TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! AND ALL CREDIT OF THIS STORY GOES TO ME AND MY FRIEND CRAZYGRINGAGIRL!**

**Chapter 1: Will you marry me?**

It's been about a month since InuYasha and I have graduated. We decided to live together but for college we are both still unsure. Of course InuYasha is delaying it but I already sent many applications. I hope InuYasha decides to write his applications too and not just give up on school. I guess I'll just talk to him about it when I get home.

* * *

InuYasha bought us a cozy home but it's pretty big as well. I ruffled through my keys until I found the right one. When I stepped inside the house I said, "Honey I'm home." I always wanted to say that. ^-^

"Hey hon, where have you been?" InuYasha said eating ramen. Probably his 5th cup.

"Oh I just wanted to get some groceries." I put the groceries on the table. "So did you work on your applications.?" InuYasha just rolled his eyes. "Come on InuYasha, I know high school was tiring but this is import-" InuYasha interrupted me by slamming his lips against mine. I wasn't complaining but does he always have to kiss me when I'm talking?

"Listen babe, there more important things to talk about"

"Like what?" I said confused.

"I'll explain at dinner tonight I'm taking you to a nice restaurant." Wow, usually when InuYasha says dinner is on him it means we eat ramen/desserts

"So why are we going to a restaurant tonight?" I asked confused.

"You'll see tonight babe..now can we continue what we where doing before?" He leaned in.

I gently pushed him back. "We'll dinner is not till tonight so let talk about what you want to major in college at least or what you want to be."

He sighed. "Well I like writing so I guess a journalist but I also like drawing so I don't know."

"Ooh maybe you can be a graphic designer or become a author!" I said with glee.

"Woah, slow down. That takes a lot of work. I can't just become a author."

"Well if you believe enough you can achieve anything!"

He laughed. "Don't give me that corny stuff!"

"It made you laugh didn't it?" We laughed more together.

"Yeah, now back to before." He grabbed my waist and leaned into me.

"Woah woah put that tongue away." I said teasingly. "I gotta get ready for tonight ;)" InuYasha just grabbed another ramen cup.

* * *

I was getting all ready for tonight. I put on my small hoop earrings and a blue low cut dress. I also applied just a tad of make-up. Oh there's something I forgot to mention. Remember when I said I give InuYasha my virginity anyway after graduation? Well that didn't happen. I was scared and shy. That's why I've been nervous anytime InuYasha tried to get intimate with me. I know me and him were all lovey dovey in high school but now since we are real serious..I don't know I'm just afraid. Anyways too much thinking, time to go downstairs.

When I went down stairs I saw InuYasha in his tux and even he's shirt a little open. Oh yeah he looked sexy tonight. I tried not to drool so I wouldn't ruin my lipgloss. InuYasha came up to me and grabbed my waist. "You look sexy tonight" I blushed. "Are you ready to go?" I nodded my head and we were out the door where InuYasha would drive us to the restaurant. When we got in the car I wouldn't leave him alone about why we were going.

We arrived at the restaurant soon enough and InuYasha went to the waiter to claim our table. "Reservations for two? InuYasha and Kagome?"

The waiter nodded and pointed us to our table and handed us our menus. "Enjoy"

I sat down and picked up the menu. "Wow it's really fancy here"

"Yes it is, and you look so beautiful tonight." He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

I blushed. "Hehe yeah so what are you going to order?"

"Hmm I think the stake you?"

"Probably just a salad."

"Heh, of course."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing". He smirked. Sometimes I really don't get him.

The waiter the finally came over. "May I take your orders?"

InuYasha handed the waiter our menus. "Yes I'll have a stake and shell be having a salad. For drinks just give us some sweet wine." The waiter nodded and walked off.

"Oo wine trying to get me drunk xD"

"Oh is that not ok?" I gulped. "Ha! I was just teasing ya!" Not funny. I hope I can handle a little wine though. Wine I guess is suppose to be romantic during diners right? I wouldn't know. Never really had wine.

"So InuYasha, tell me why you brought me here!"

"Relax! It will be a surprise ok?" Grr I didn't want to wait. Omg what if he's going to break up with me! Or or tell me he wants to do a threesome?! Oh gosh I gotta come down. •-• Good thing the waiter came and brought us our food and wine. Maybe eating will calm me down.

"So um how's that stake?" I asked quietly."

"Good good" he smirked at me as he drank the wine. "Want the surprise now?" I squealed! Yes yes finally! "Alright, here it goes" he got down on one knee. What?

"Um InuYasha?"

"Kagome..your he first person who actually stood by my side..took time to get to know me. I never thought someone would ever love me. As well as me falling desperately in love with you." I blushed really bad this time. He then took my hand. "Kagome, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you." He took out a beautiful diamond ring. "Will ya marry me?" My jaw dropped.


	2. Chapter 2: Choices

**Alright here's chapter 2! Srry it's kinda short! I'll try to make the next one longer like the first one!**

**Chapter 2:Choices**

* * *

My jaw was still dropped while InuYasha was eyeing me for an answer. Not to mention everyone in the restaurant was staring at us. Talk about pressure, ah!

"Kagome?"

I gulped. "InuYasha..isn't this too soon? I mean we didn't even go to college yet.."

Inuayasha sighed. "I know I know but..I got big plans for us! I mean We will finally belong to each other and we could start a family!" I gulped some more..kids? "I know this is all so soon but..I love you this much that I just want our lives together to start.." My heart sank. InuYasha is being so sweet and I can't give him a straight answer.

"What about if we have kids? How will we support them?"

"I'll become a construction worker! Troy don't have to work at all. You can just stay home and take care of our child and we would have more quality time between us"

"Wow you thought a lot about this..but doesn't that just sound like in going to be a housewife?"

InuYasha just shook his head. "Well when you put it like that you make it sound bad! I'm just trying to say you don't have to worry about financially about our family! Plus wouldn't it be nice to be a mother? You would an amazing mother" I see in his eyes he's trying to manipulate me. Though I don't mind. What he's saying is nice..oh what the hell! I love InuYasha!

"Ok InuYasha! Lets do it!" I smiled.

He smiled back. "So you'll marry me?"

"Yes yes I'll marry you!" Everyone cheered and InuYasha picked me up and spinner me around! "I love you InuYasha!"

"I love you too babe!" Everyone said "Awwww" as we kissed ever so passionately.


	3. Chapter 3:Planning the Wedding!

**Ok here is chapter 3! :D :D :D :D**  
**Chapter 3: Planning the Wedding!**

* * *

Omg omg omg! I can't believe I'm getting married to InuYasha! There is so much to do! So many people to call! Oh I got to call Sango! Especially since she will be my maid of honor!

"Hello? Sango speaking!"

"Sango!" I screamed! "You won't believe the news I have to tell you!"

"What what? What is it?!"

"InuYasha...proposed! xD"

"OMG ARE YOU SERIOUS! I DIDN'T THINK HE HAVE IT IN HIM!"

"I know me either hehe!"

"Wait are you sure you want to do this though? I thought you wanted to go to college.."

"Yeah I know but he convinced me and I really think this is the right plan for me!"

"Ok, if that's what makes you happy then I won't stop you! Oh hey, I've been meaning to ask you, what happened to Shippo? Didn't he use to live with InuYasha?"

"Oh yes, after high school my mom agreed that he could live with her! So InuYasha knows that he will be safe."

"Oh that's good!"

"Yes it is!" I giggled I was so excited! WAIT! How can I forget to ask Sango to be my maid of honor!? "Oh Sango I have something to ask you!"

"Oh what is it Kagome?"

I took a deep breath. "Will you be..my maid of honor?!"

Sango took a deep gasp. "OMG KAGOME! OF COURSE I WILL!"

"Yay! THIS IS SO GREAT! HEHE!"

Sango giggled as well. "DOn't worry Kagome, I'll make sure your wedding is amazing!"

"Thank you Sango!"

"No prob! Oh, who is InuYasha's best man going to be?"

"I don't know, definitely not Sesshomaru haha!"

"Yep hehe!"

Well Sango has already started to plan my wedding, We of course discussed the details together but she says shes got it! Now for InuYasha, well it will be pretty easy. I made my mom take hin suit shopping and well that's basically all he needs. Except a best man. I really don't know who InuYasha is going to pick. I know he won't pick Sesshomaru because, well lets face it he hates him. He doesn't have a good relationship with Koga either...but wait! Miroku and him are kinda best friends! Even though they don't hang out much, they are the closest! Yes Kagome has solved the puzzle! MWAHAHA ^-^

"Honey I'm back!" InuYasha said as he walked in the house. Yes! Just in time!

"Oh InuYasha, how did the suit shopping go?"

"Oh it went fine..I'm all worn out though, maybe you can rebuild my strength? ;)"

"Um haha anyway I got good news! I was thinking Miroku could be your best man!"

"Oh good idea, almost forgot about him!" Nice InuYasha, nice. "I mean sometimes all he talked about was Sangos butt which is why I didn't talk to him much but hes a good friend. Good thinking my mate!"

I blushed hard. 'Yes well I got to go dress shopping with Sango! I'll see you later!" I was about to head out the door when InuYasha pinned me against the wall.

"Come on babe..give me a little something before you go" He buried his face in my neck and started to pleasure it with his tongue.

"Um InuYasha..I really have to go!"  
"Come I just want to get close to you" He started to slip his hand down my neck. I quickly shoved him away.

"Sorry InuYasha" My eyes got watery. "I got to go dress shopping..see you later!" I ran right out the house.

"Kagome wait!" I heard it in his voice that he felt bad, but he shouldn't. I feel bad that I can't feel comfortable with him yet. Omg what about when he have kids...we are going to have to...0-0

* * *

I arrived at the store where I saw Sango already having a bunch of dresses for me to try on!

"Hey Kagome! I got lots of dresses I believe you will look beautiful in!..Are you ok? You look down."

I shook my head. "I'm fine lets try on some dresses!" Sango smiled and was ready to help. So we went through my dresses and finally I came out in one that Sango said was the one!

"Omg! That is the dress for you it is so beautiful!" IT was a nice long white dress, shoulder-less and kind of sparkly at the top and bottom but overall it looked gorgeous.

"Hehe, thank you Sango! I hope InuYasha will like it!"

"Oh speaking of InuYasha we got to get you lingerie for your honeymoon night!"

I blushed really hard. "Um do we have to?"

"Yes lets go!" I had no choice, I hope I don't get something to slutty.

* * *

So after a long day of shopping and measuring my boobs..I was home. I saw InuYasha just lying on the bed. He was probably thinking how he mad me feel uncomfortable but he shouldn't. I laid down next to him.

"Hey honey, how are you?"

He looked at me and smiled. "Hi honey, everything go good today?"

"Oh yes I'm good. And you my dear?"

"good just tired."

"Oh let me relieve your stress" I flipped him over and started to massage his back. "Does that feel good?"

"Yeah...it feels nice..."

"Good good, rest my Inu" I continued massaging him while I also kissed his back.

"Kagome, are you just doing this cause.."

"Shh. I'm doing this because I love you."

InuYasha smiled. "Okay my love." This is nice. I really can imagine me and InuYasha spending the rest of our lives together...maybe even kids. Could I really be a good mother?

**K THAT'S CHAPTER 3! PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


End file.
